


Patty's Giraffe Problem

by iiShadow3



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiShadow3/pseuds/iiShadow3
Summary: Patty loves giraffes. What happens when Liz and Patty go to the zoo for once. No Kid.





	Patty's Giraffe Problem

**Author's Note:**

> random thing my mind came up with  
> sorry if the characters are ooc

Patty and Liz were at a zoo for the first time in their lives. Kid had refused to come with them because the "whole place is too asymmetrical" apparently.

"Hey sis, look! Giraffes!"

Before Liz could say anything, Patty dragged her to a section in the zoo.  
Giraffes were everywhere.

"I love giraffes, I love giraffes!"

Patty jumped around the place and waved.

"Notice me giraffes!!!"

Liz sighed at her sister's childishness.

Patty took out the countless directionaries she had snatched and worked swiftly, creating a paper giraffe. She threw the paper giraffe in the enclosure.

"WHA--Patty!!"

The real giraffes payed no mind and only glanced at Patty.

"Hey sis! Can I snap their necks?"

"Wha-- No way!"

Liz spent the rest of the day arguing with Patty about snapping the necks of live giraffe.  
\---------------------------  
At a fast food restaurant, Liz and Patty were eating dinner. Patty had somehow spent 30 minutes remolding a nugget into a giraffe. Liz sighed. 

"Patty if you don't eat that it's going to get cold..."

Patty started giggling and left the table.  
When she came back, she was holding a pack of mustard.

"I didn't know you ate mustard..."Liz thought out loud.

Patty opened the packet and used it to colour the giraffe nugget yellow.  
Instead of eating it, she dropped it in Liz's fries.  
But not before snapping it's neck.

Anyone can guess what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> should i post a multi chapter danganronpa post-v3 fic that has lots of characters based on other characters on other series with 16 ocs?  
> its also mostly original content and a full 6 chapter killing game with slight romance


End file.
